


After all, we are here

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 4. výzvaPosezeni na verandě, nic víc, nic míň.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Psáno na základě výzvy - lovci v důchodu, posezení na verandě

Bylo to teplé léto. I když byl pozdní večer, většina děti ze sousedství si stále hrála před domy, nebo jezdila na kolech po slepé ulici. Dean seděl na verandě svého domu, pohodlně usazený ve staré houpací židli. Slunce bylo tak akorát, aby mohl svoje unavené tělo nechat vyhřívat v posledních paprscích, tak, jak tomu bylo již desítek minut před tím. Bylo to vcelku líné, ale na druhou stranu, Dean si byl zcela jistý, že stejně neměl nic lepšího na práci. Tak proč si trochu neodpočinout?  
Na Deanovo rameno dopadla dlaň, a vzápětí se před ním objevila plechovka vychlazeného piva. Na druhou dosud prázdnou židli se pomalu posadil Castiel a otevřel si vlastní plechovku.  
„Co bych bez tebe dělal,“ povzdech si Dean.  
„Je zřejmé, že bys byl nucen si pro své pivo dojít sám,“ pousmál se Castiel a rozhlédl se po okolí. „Děti od McGregorů jsou stále venku?“  
„Jasně. Ti dva malí neřádi se rozhodli, že si udělají dům na stromě. Myslím, že malý Peter právě přemýšlí, jak na ten strom vylézt.“  
Castiel se podíval na starý vysoký dub, co stál sousedům u domu.  
„Doufám, že jej rodiče zastaví, než spadne, jako minule,“ podotkl a upil piva. „Co jsi celý den dělal?“  
„Vyměnil jsem olej,“ začal Dean a kývl k Impale, pyšně stojící na příjezdové cestě. „Nakoupil jsem... A volal Sammy, mám tě pozdravovat.“  
„To je od něj laskavé... Dlouho jsme se s ním neviděli...“  
Dean nad tím mávl rukou.  
„Znáš ho. Rodina mu asi dává zabrat. Má na můj vkus moc dětí...“  
Dean se ani nemusel na Castiela dívat, aby věděl, že dozajista protočil oči.  
„Deane, má dvě. A zabraly mu méně času, než tobě auto.“  
„Baby z toho vynech,“ ohradil se Dean. „Víš, jak špatně se na ni už shání náhradní díly? Je to už pekně stará dáma!“  
Castiel se tiše rozesmál a položil svou levou ruku na opěradlo židle. Dean vzal jeho dlaň do své, se spokojeným povzdechem prsty přejel přes tenký kovový kroužek na Castielově prsteníčku.  
„Jak dlouho myslíš, že nám to vydrží?“  
„Zatím jsem tě dokázal snést dvacet let,“ pousmál se Castiel škárlivě. „Snad to dalších dvacet jestě zvládnu.“  
„Slib?“  
„Slib.“  
Dean se s vlastním spokojeným úsměvem zadíval na ulici a upil piva. Teď jen vymyslet, jak přesvědčit Castiela, aby to s ním další dvacítku vydržel!


End file.
